Total Drama Comeback
by DabPowerMove420
Summary: This is the sequel of Total Drama Victory and Battle. I rated the story M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Total Drama.**

`` Last season on Total Drama Battle, we had a blast of a season, some new relationships, and rivalries, this time, we bring back 23 contestants from last season, and 2 new contestants, for a wild season, so buckle up and stick with us on, Total Drama Comeback!'' The Host of Total Drama said.

Chris Mclean was sitting in his arm chair waiting for the contestants to arrive, sipping his fruit smoothie.

``Where are they!?'' Chris yelled impatiently

``The guy said he'd be here with them by 3, but its 5 minutes past that'' Chef said as he was carving a stick.

A minute later, they arrive

``Welcome guys, ready for a wild season?'' Chris asked the contestants

``I don't know, we've competed for two seasons, don't you think we're kind of overdue?'' Zander asked

``No, your contracts were renewed, remember?'' Chris asked

``Yeah right'' Hunter said

``They were, anyway, congrats to Dylan for winning last season'' Chris said as the campers clapped

``So this is another 5 million dollar season?'' Avalon asked

``No, we're kind of going up a notch, this season's prize money is 1 Billion Dollars!'' Chris shouted

``Aw sweet'' Avalon said

The campers all nod and cheer wildly, then Chris spoke, ``The teams are decided by me, so the teams, the first team is called the Super Silver! And the other team is called the Gossip Gold!'' Chris announced

``What kind of team name is that?'' Addie asked

``You mean Gossip Gold?'' Chris corrected her

``Yeah whatever'' Addie said

``I picked it, anyway, lets get the teams ready, the Silver team is Anthony, Taylor, Avalon, Mathew, Zander, Dylan, Addie, Ruby, Joe, Dillon, James, Nicole, Karla and Vince'' Chris announced

``What's our team symbol?'' James asked

``Good question, it's the challenge once these other losers are on a team'' Chris answered

``We aren't losers!'' Ruby said angrily

``Easy there, the rest of you 14 campers, Lauren, Austin, Princess, Andy, Benjamin, Michelle, Zack, Michael, Zod, Sal, Malorie, Hunter, Mackenzie and Serena, you are the Gossip Gold'' Chris announced as Chef set up 2 tables with a banner, markers, construction paper, glue and crayons.

``Oh boy'' Austin said as he accidentally squirted glue all over his shoe.

``Oh no'' Princess said as she grabbed a paper towel off the table.

``To the challenge, see these supplies, you'll be creating your own team symbol within one hour, so I wish you luck'' Chris said

``Ok, lets do this'' Malorie said

The campers start creating their team banners, until Zod accidentally dropped the glue on the banner.

``Oh darn it!'' Zod said angrily

*Confessional*

Austin- ``Zod, your done''

Zod- ``I'm done here''

Princess- ``looks like Zod is going home''

*End Confessional*

After an hour was up, the Silver finished their banner in time.

``Looks like the Gold is heading to the elimination ceremony'' Chris announced

``Sorry'' Zod said sadly

Later at the campfire ceremony, Chris was tallying the votes.

``Let's see, marshmallows for Zack, Malorie, Ruby, Michael, Benjamin, Andy, Hunter, Sal, Michelle, Serena, Mackenzie and Princess'' Chris read the vote sheet

*Confessional*

Austin- ``Why am I at the bottom 2?''

Princess- ``I hope Zod goes home''

Zod- ``Well, I arrived, and now I'll go back home''

*End Confessional*

``The last marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Austin!'' Chris finally said

``Darn'' Zod said as he got up and made his way to the Boat of Losers

Later that night, James finds a box under his bed, he opens it, but before he reacted, the camera switched to Chris Mclean as he signed off the episode.

``Interesting, things have turned up a notch, well stay tuned for what happens next time on Total Drama Comeback!''

**Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Comeback, I brought back the 23 contestants last season for a another season, this time, I introduced a few other campers to compete, the challenge was a banner creating challenge, the Silver team one, and the Gossip Gold sent Zod back home. Find out what happens next on Total Drama Comeback!

The teams were enjoying popsicles as they relaxed on the beach.

*Confessional*

Princess- "Phew, I thought last time Austin would go home but he was called safe last. I hope that doesn't happen again."

Austin- "I hope this challenge doesn't involve glue and coloring."

Malorie-"I'm glad Zod is gone, his face is weird."

*End Confessional*

Chris was then heard on the intercom, "Meet me at the junk yard in ten.''

*Confessional*

Austin- "Why is there a junk yard?"

*End Confessional*

"Welcome everyone" Chris welcomed them

"I don't understand. Why is there a junk yard?" James asked

"Because you'll be assembling robots, then one of you is going to operate that robot with a remote, so get building now" Chris said

As the teams assemble their robots, Austin spots a red arm, as he runs toward it; Taylor gets their first and runs back to her team's work area.

*Confessional*

Austin- "Darn it, I should've ran faster."

Taylor- "I ran faster than him, next time Austin."

*End Confessional*

When the teams were done assembling their robots, Silver elected Joe as operator and the Gold elected Michelle.

"Michelle vs. Joe!" Chris shouted happily

"Bring it on!" Yelled Joe

"Sure, I'll bring it on" Michelle said as she pressed a red button, and the robot kicked Silver's robot.

*Confessional*

Benjamin- "I can't believe Joe is being beat by a girl."

Taylor- "He's being beat by a girl."

*End Confessional*

Then Michelle presses a green button, a laser shoots Joe's robot.

Then Joe's robot gets up and punches Michelle's.

*Confessional*

Zander- "By this point, I was beat by Karla in the first season, because of Dylan."

*End Confessional*

As the two robots were fighting, Dylan was in the forest walking with Karla.

"I've always needed to tell you but, I'm in love with you" Dylan said as Karla blushed.

"Yes, I know" Karla said smiling

"You do?" Dylan asked

"Yeah, I've watched you fall for me last season, I fell for you too" Karla said

"Well, I got this for you" Dylan sad as he pulled a flower out of his shorts pocket.

"Thank you" Karla said as her cheeks turned a light pink color.

"You're…" Dylan paused as Karla quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later, alligator" Karla said as she walked away.

Meanwhile, Joe and Michelle's robots are still fighting.

"Come on!" Chris yelled impatiently

Then Michelle's robot kicks Joe's and his robot falls and stops moving.

"Michelle and the Gold win!" Chris announced

As the Gold celebrates, Joe walks into the forest.

But, he's not alone, Princess is following him.

"What do you want?" Joe asked sadly

"Well, I wanted to say that I won't vote for you tonight, I'm voting for Ruby, she did nothing" Princess said

"I'm voting for Malorie, she made me operate that robot" Joe said

"Well, I hope you're not eliminated, just saying that because you're new" Princess said as she walked away.

Later that night, at the Elimination Ceremony, everyone had their marshmallows, except for Ruby and Joe.

"Ruby, you're on the chopping block for doing nothing" Chris said

Ruby rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, just hand me my marshmallow"

"If you want it bad than here, take it" Chris said

Ruby gets her marshmallow as Joe sadly makes his way to the Boat of Losers.

Later on, James is walking up and down the beach, until he hears someone, "I sense danger here, James"

"Wha-what!?" James said as he looked behind him, and Dawn was standing behind him.

"Ruby, she might be a half of the danger, but its Vince that is the danger, in coming weeks, he'll be great danger, and you have to get rid of him soon" Dawn explained

"But-" James was cut off

"There is no buts, it's true, get rid of Vince, next time you have a chance" Dawn said as she disappeared.

"Ok" James said as he walked back to the cabins.

Later, Chris was signing off the episode, "Wow, Dawn's here, stay tuned for another episode next time on Total Drama Comeback!"

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Comeback, I had the tams assemble a team robot, Joe and Michelle were elected to operate the robots, Joe was voted off because he was beat by a girl, and also Dawn visited the island; find out what happens next on Total Drama Comeback!

The Gossip Gold were on the beach relaxing.

*Confessional*

Austin- "The last challenge was kind of hard, hopefully it's easier this time around."

Andy- "The boys on my team think I'm a girl, I'm a guy, they don't understand."

Princess- "I hope today's challenge is easy."

*End Confessional*

Meanwhile, James was telling Nicole about Dawn's visit.

"She was right behind me, she told me that Ruby and Vince are the danger, she also said we need to get rid of Vince soon" He said

"So, she told you Ruby and Vince are the danger?" Nicole asked, raising an eyebrow

Before James could answer, Chris was heard over the intercom.

"Meet me at the cave entrance in 5 minutes!"

At the cave entrance, James was a little red-faced.

"Why do you always have to interrupt us when I'm telling someone something!?" He yelled angrily

"I don't know, because it's challenge time when I say so" Chris answered

James nods angrily as Chris starts to explain the challenge.

"See these giant colored golf balls? Your whole team will get inside one, Chef and I will push these balls down into the cave, you'll drop down a hole we dug, and you'll find several supplies to find a tunnel leading up and out of the cave, first team out wins"

Then the teams got into a Silver one, for the Silver, and a Gold one, for the Gold.

"Their faces will be priceless when they get down there" Chris said to Chef

Inside the cave, The Silver team is gathering supplies.

"We should spit up in two's" Zander suggested

"Great idea" Taylor said as she smiled at Anthony.

*Confessional*

Anthony- "Why did she smile at me? Does she like me?"

Taylor- "Anthony is super cute"

*End Confessional*

"Ok, pick a partner" Zander said

Everyone picked a partner.

"Lets move" Zander said as he walked away with Addie

*Confessional*

Anthony –"Who made Zander the boss?"

Taylor- "It's just you and me Anthony."

Dylan- "Who made Zander the boss, wait, Anthony said that already."

*End Confessional*

As Anthony made his way forward, Taylor was gathering a compass and a watch.

*Confessional*

Taylor- "Those could come in handy."

Anthony- "Hurry up."

*End Confessional*

As Anthony and Taylor left the supply area, Nicole and James were walking together, holding hands and flashing a flashlight around the dark tunnel.

"This is kind of creepy" James said as he flashed the light to a dark corner

"I know right" Nicole replied

As they walked away, Dylan and Karla were walking together.

"Dylan, I'm scared" Karla said in a worried voice

"It's okay, he's probably just trying to scare us" Dylan said, trying to comfort Karla

Chris was then heard on a speaker in the cave.

"Um, you better reword that Dylan, because, you don't want to disturb…" Chris was cut off by Dylan

"Disturb what!?" Dylan asked angrily

"The Vampires" Chris answered

"Are you nuts!?" Dylan and Karla asked in fear

"No, but good night" Chris signed off the speaker

"There are no Vampires" Karla said confidently

"What if there is?" Dylan asked quietly

"There isn't, trust me" Karla said as she walked along the cave path

"Alright" Dylan said as he caught up with Karla

*Confessional*

Dylan- "I need to make it out of the cave, vampires just freak me out."

Vince- "I'll scare them."

*End Confessional*

As Dylan and Karla walked into another tunnel, Vince (Vampire attire) jumped out at them and scared Dylan to death.

"Ah! Vampire!" Dylan yelled and ran in circles until he passed out

"See ya later!" The Vampire yelled

And the Vampire disappeared.

Later on, Addie and Zander were walking together, until they heard a voice behind them.

"You need to get rid of Vince, he's playing pranks on everyone, soon you two" The voice said

"Who are you" Addie asked

"I'm Dawn" She said

"But why do we have to get rid of Vince?" Zander asked confused

"Because he is danger, the minute he finds a kitchen knife, it'll be James, the first victim, he's a killer" Dawn explained

"Oh my gosh!" Addie yelled in fear

Dawn then disappeared and Addie and Zander continued their cave escape.

Later on, the teams were out of the cave, but the Gold is missing 2 players.

"Where is Michelle and Zack!?" Austin yelled angrily

"Obviously still in the cave" Princess said

"I'll go find them" Sal said

"Ok, I'll go too" Austin said as he and Sal walked back into the cave

Then later, Austin and Sal finally found Zack and Michelle, and brought them to where the teams were.

"The losers are the Gossip Gold!" Chris announced

At the elimination ceremony, Chris was reading the votes.

"Lets see, marshmallows for Malorie, Hunter, Andy, Benjamin, Michael, Serena, Austin, Princess, Mackenzie, Sal and Lauren" Chris read

"Oh no, one of us is going home" Zack said

*Confessional*

Michelle and Zack were sitting together in the confessional.

Zack- "As you can see, we are dating."

Michelle- "Yup."

Then they kissed.

*End Confessional*

"Michelle, your on the chopping block for making out with Zack in the cave, Zack, the opposite, making out with Michelle" Chris said

"Oh no" Zack said

"The one who's going home is… Michelle!" Chris announced

"NO!" Michelle then sadly makes her way to the Boat of Losers.

Then later on, James is looking at the device that James got in the box.

"This is some sort of detector thing" He said as the waves on the beach crashed hard onto the shore

"That is a Danger Detector" Dawn said behind James

"How..." James was cut off

"He's a killer! Vince is, and you're his first victim" Dawn said

"What!?" James asked in fear

"Yes, destroy him soon" Dawn said as she disappeared

Chris was signing off the episode as James walked back to the cabins

"Interesting, things are heating up, find out what happens next time on Total Drama comeback!"

**Don't forget to review. A/N: Sorry for not updating this morning ****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Comeback, The teams had to Race in and out of a cave, Michelle and Zack got kissy, and Michelle was kicked off, find out what happens next on Total Drama Comeback!

The teams were enjoying their day on the beach.

*Confessional*

James- "I need to get help, lots of help, if I want to get rid of Vince."

Mathew- "I agreed to help James eliminate Vince, but after, it's fair game."

Avalon- "I will help James eliminate Vince, but after he needs to do something for me."

*End Confessional*

As James tried to ask Karla and Dylan, Chris was heard over the intercom.

"Meet me in the forest now!"

As everyone walked to the forest, James and Nicole were searching for Dawn.

"She should be here" said worried Nicole

"I know she's here" James said, looking in a bush

"James, don't you think we need to go to the challenge?" Nicole asked

"Don't worry" James said as he searched in a tree

"Ok" Nicole said

"Ah, a note" James said as he read the note

"I hope nobody's missing" Chris said on the intercom

"James, this isn't good" Nicole said

"Alright, I'll search later" James said as Nicole smiled and they walked away

When James and Nicole got there, Chris began explaining the challenge.

"The challenge is simple, we've hidden 6 golden eggs on the island, the team who finds the most will win the challenge, losers will send someone home tonight"

The teams all split up, searching in the forest.

"Chris would probably hide an egg in here" Zander said as he pointed into a cave

"He might of" Addie said as she walked to Zander

They then walked into the cave.

Dylan and Karla were walking with James, Nicole and Vince, searching near the cabins.

"Where in the world is Vince?" Nicole asked

"Oh no" James said

"Oh no what?" Dylan asked

"Vince, is a killer, he's going to end Total Drama forever!" James said

"How do you know?" Karla said

"Because dawn told me" James replied

"Um, James, you remember, you're his first victim" Nicole said

"Oh right!" James said

"He's going to kill Chef and Chris too?" Dylan asked

"Yup" James answered

All of a sudden, they heard screaming from behind the Silver cabin.

"Oh boy" Karla said

They walk closer to the screaming, then, a reaper appears in front of James and kidnaps Karla. **A/N: PM me if you don't know what a reaper is.**

"No!" Dylan shouted

"It's Vince, we've got to get rid of him" James said

"The only thing we can do is lose so we can" Nicole said

"But who was screaming?" Dylan asked

The group looked behind the cabin, they Austin and Princess tied up together, with tape over their mouth.

"Oh boy" James said

Nicole and Dylan untied them and carefully took the tape off.

"Thanks guys" Austin said as he hugged Princess, who was also let loose by Nicole.

"It looks like the Gold has found the first golden egg!" Chris yelled over the intercom

"We need to keep moving" James said as Austin and Princess walked away

"Yeah, see ya guys" Austin said as James, Nicole and Dylan walked to the cafeteria

When they got there, James had a vision.

_They get into the cafeteria; Nicole gets kidnapped by the reaper, then Dylan trips and breaks his arm._

"Oh no" James said

"What?" Dylan said

"I just had a vision, Nicole, you get kidnapped, by the reaper" James said

"What!?" Nicole said

"You will, and Dylan, you'll trip and break your left arm" James said

"How do you know all this?" Dylan asked

"I don't know how, I just had a vision randomly" James said

They get into the cafeteria, Nicole is looking for an egg around the freezer, and she opens the door to the freezer, and then gets pulled in.

"The Gold found their second egg!" Chris yelled into the intercom

"We've got to find one" Dylan said

"The Gold has found both fourth and fifth eggs!" Chris said over the intercom again

"What!?" James said "How did they find them so fast?"

"I have no clue" Dylan said

Later on, The Gold is celebrating their victory.

"Silver, see ya tonight" Chris said

At the campfire ceremony, Chris is reading the votes.

"Marshmallows for Anthony, Taylor, Zander, Addie, Dylan, Avalon, Mathew, Nicole, Dillon, James and Ruby"

*Confessional*

Vince- "I can't go home, I'm not done yet."

Karla- "It's obviously Vince who's going home, we all voted for him."

James- "It's time for Vince to go."

*End Confessional*

"The final, tasty marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Vince!" Chris called

"What!?" Karla and James asked in shock

*Confessional*

Vince- "I rigged the votes so Avalon's, Mathew's, James's, Nicole's, Dylan's, Zander's, Addie's, Dillon's, Anthony's and Taylor's would be for Karla, well, Karla voted for me too."

*End Confessional*

As Karla made her way to the Boat of Losers, Chris signed off the episode.

"Well, that was an awesome episode, find out what happens next time on Total Drama Comeback!"

**Don't forget to review. A/N: Sorry it took so long, I was caught up in a lot of things.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Comeback, We had a egg finding challenge, James got a little crazy, Vince eliminated Karla, Find out if James knows who's going home next on Total Drama Comeback!

James is having lunch with Nicole as they have a quiet talk.

"So, you know that I knew that Karla would head home?" James asked Nicole as he took s bite of his Tuna Sandwich

"Yeah, because you said it earlier, remember, before breakfast, you told me that you knew that Karla was going to be sent home" Nicole said as she took a bite of her Bacon.

"Um, oh yeah, now I remember sweetheart" James said as James and Nicole quickly kissed.

"Please Chef, I need to tell them the challenge" Chris said over the intercom

"Good morning campers, meet me at the beach in 10 seconds!"

As the campers got to the beach, Addie was paying attention to another thing, a reaper.

"Um, Chris, can I be excused for a minute?" Addie asked

"Sure, don't take too long" Chris said as Addie walked toward the forest

*Confessional*

Addie- "A reaper! I saw it, I swear, it was in the forest."

Zander- "I wonder what's wrong."

*End Confessional*

"Today's challenge is very simple, If I spin this wheel, it'll land on truth or dare, it'll be school yard style, Silver, Gold, Silver, Gold, and the teams start with 10 points, lie or refuse, one point will be taken away, first team with zero points loses" Chris explained

"How easy is that?" Dylan asked

"But, the person who tells the asker a lie or refuses to do a dare, then you and your team will be shocked!" Chris said

The campers sat on wooden logs before the game started, but 2 spots were empty.

"I wonder where Addie and Zander are" Austin said

"I told her, I mean Addie, to not take too long" Chris said

"I would never leave 2 soldiers behind" Benjamin said

"Blah blah blah, lets just start the challenge" Chris said

Chris spun the wheel, it landed on truth.

"Ok, Silver, you're up" Chris said

The Silver was choosing who to ask first, and then finally they decided to choose Dylan.

"Ok, um, Zack, How long did you and Michelle kiss?" Dylan asked

"Um, that's a question, but, whatever" Chris said

"We kissed for about a minute, clearly!" Zack answered as him and his team got shocked.

Chris spun the wheel again, it landed on dare.

"Ok, Gold, dare a Silver" Chris said

The Gold decided to choose Sal.

"Um, Ruby, I dare you to jump in a pool of green jelly for 10 minutes" Sal said

Ruby refused to and the Silver's points dropped from ten to nine as the Silver get shocked.

Chris spun the wheel and said, "Looks like it's another dare"

The Silver decided to choose Mathew to ask one of the Gold a dare.

"Um, Malorie, I dare you to kiss, Benjamin" Mathew said

"What!?" Malorie asked in shock

"I would do it to get it out of the way" Mathew said

"We don't have all day!" Chris said impatiently

"Fine, I'll do it" Malorie said

As Benjamin and Malorie quickly kissed, Chris's phone started ringing.

==Phone Conversation==

"Ok, so he'll be here next week, love it" Chris said

"He also will bring a certain kind of talent to Total Drama" The Producer said

"What kind?" Chris asked

"You'll see, Chris" The Producer answered as he hung up

==End of Phone Conversation==

"Ok, well, next is a truth question" Chris said as he yawned

The Gold chose Hunter to ask the Silver the truth.

"Ok, James, Is Vince a killer?" Hunter asked

"Yes" James said

"Correct" Chris said

This kept going until both teams were at one point each.

"Ok, finally, this is the final segment of the challenge, ok, Gold, dare us off" Chris said

The Gold chose Austin.

"Ok, hmmm, Dillon, I dare you to skydive from six thousand feet in the air, into the lake" Austin dared

"Um, I can't" Dillon said

"The Gold has won!" Chris said

"See you in the elimination ceremony, Silver" Chris said

At the elimination ceremony, Chris was reading the votes.

"Ok, let's see, marshmallows for James, Nicole, Ruby, Avalon, Mathew, Dylan, Anthony, Taylor, Addie, and Zander" Chris announced

"Dillon, you're on the chopping block for being a chicken, and Vince, you're on the chopping block for not even showing up for the challenge" Chris announced

"I'm not very shocked to say this, but Dillon is heading home" Chris said

"What!?" James and Nicole asked in shock

*Confessional*

Vince- "I'm safe again; no one will stop me from winning the money."

James- "How is this happening?"

Nicole- "I better ask James whose next."

*End Confessional*

As Nicole exited the confessional, Chris was signing off the episode.

"That's it for this week, stay tune for next week, and find out who's the special guest, on Total Drama Comeback!"

**Don't forget to review. A/N: Sorry that took so long, my computer was getting fixed so I couldn't update, also, I'm going on holidays from this Saturday, all through next week, so on Saturday, July 26****th****, I'll be back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Comeback, It was a shocking day for the Silver, James knowing Vince is a killer and Dillon heading home, what will Vince do next to stay safe, find out now on Total Drama Comeback!

The campers were enjoying their last day of a five month break… In the snow.

*Confessional*

James-"I can't believe it, snow? Not cool."

Austin- "Now we need winter coats, and a forcefield."

Nicole- "I think we now need to get coats, snowpants, gloves, hats and boots."

*End of Confessional*

Dylan was walking in the snowy forest, and then he stopped as he heard a twig snap.

"Wha… Hello?" Dylan panicked.

"All campers report to the Supply Shed, NOW!" Chris yelled over the intercom.

As Dylan walks away, a stranger steps out of the bushes, and writes something down on a page in a notebook.

Meanwhile, at the Supply Shed, Chris was talking.

"So, as you can see, it's a bit different, its snowing, and there's snow on the ground, so, I've ordered coats for all of you, and they happen to be hiding in different areas, so, that's your challenge, each team must go to a marked area on the team's map, first team that gets to the crate of coats, either Gold coats, for the Gold and Silver coats for the Silver, then you must open that crate, then it's a race to put on their coats, last person who doesn't get their coat on fully, will lose for their team… got it, Vince?" Chris explained.

"Yes, jeez" Vince rolled his eyes.

"GO!" Chris yelled as he blew his air horn.

The campers ran into the forest as a mysterious sound was heard.

As Anthony was running, he noticed that he was not following his team, he was following a dinosaur.

"AHH!" Anthony screamed as he turned around and ran the other direction.

But, the dinosaur was following him now.

Meanwhile, the Gold were having some of their problems, "Maybe we should've turned left!" Austin argued, "Well maybe its straight through here!" Zack said, "Guys, stop arguing, maybe just have a game of Rock, Paper, and Scissors, that'll even things out" Princess said.

"Yeah, maybe not, I'm won't play it, I'm not a kid" Zack said.

One hour later.

Anthony's team had finally lost the T-Rex, and found their crate, and started to equip their coats.

"The Silver…" Chris paused.

He looked at the Gold, who also found their crate, thanks to Austin, had already finished putting their coats, "The Gold win!" Chris announced.

"WHAT?!" James said in shock.

"Yeah, you wouldn't of won anyways, Vince decided to disappear again" Chris said.

"Dangit" James said.

"It's ok, I'll vote for Vince, agree?" Nicole asked.

"Yes" James answered.

Later on, in the Silver teams' cabin.

"Avalon, Mathew… will you vote for Vince tonight?" Nicole asked.

"I will" Mathew said.

"Me too" Avalon said.

At the Elimination Ceremony, in the picnic shelter.

"Alright, marshmallows for Avalon, Mathew, Anthony, Taylor, Zander, Addie, and Dylan" Chris said.

"Oh no" James said.

"Bottom 4, Nicole, here is your marshmallow" Chris said.

…

…

…

…

"James, here's yours" Chris said.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"And, the final marshmallow tonight, goes to… Vince, where ever you are!" Chris called.

"NO!" James shouted.

"I'm sure all of us voted for Vince" Nicole said.

"Ruby its time to go" Chris said.

"Bye guys, I wish you luck, especially you James" Ruby said as she made her way to the Boat of Losers.

Later that night.

James was sitting on a rock on the beach, until he heard Dawn speak.

"That sneaky Vince, you'll get Vince soon, I just know it" Dawn said, as she walked over to James.

"But how, soon my team will be outnumbered, and I know Nicole is going to get voted off next if we don't win, you need to help me" James said.

"I'll help you, trust me" Dawn said as she disappeared.

*Confessional*

James- "I know Vince rigged the votes, and I know you're up to something"

Nicole- "It was me, James, and the rest of the team, voting for Vince, not Ruby"

*End of Confessional*

"Wow, things are getting interesting, find out if Vince will get rinsed, or will he stay dirty, find out next time on Total Drama Comeback!" Chris said as he signed off the episode.

**I'm very sorry for the seven month delay, I was busy with other things… well, its personal stuff.**

**But I just wanted to say this, sorry for the delay, things got complicated, with… nothing, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise, I'll update this story often this year, so don't worry.**

**Have a great day everybody **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Total Drama or any references mentioned.**

Last time on Total Drama Comeback, It was winter, now its summer, again… anyways, last episode was very interesting, Anthony found a surprise, a dinosaur, Vince disappeared, Dawn appeared, and Ruby was sent packing. What will happen when the Gold finds out about the dinosaur, and will Vince be ended? Find out now on Total Drama Comeback!

It was a cloudy morning as James was talking to Anthony, trying to calm him down.

"Dude, what did you see?" James asked.

"It…was…big…" Anthony said shivering in panic.

"What's wrong with him?" Nicole asked.

"He saw something" James answered.

"Saw what?" Nicole asked (again)

"Something big" James replied as he gave Anthony a stuffed animal.

"Here, Anthony, take this stuffed bear, it'll calm you down" James said softly. **(R1)**

"Thanks" Anthony said, as he cuddled the bear.

Meanwhile, in the distance, Princess was swimming with Austin, when suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes.

"What is it?" Princess asked.

"I don't know" Austin replied.

Austin got out of the water and looked in the bush, and a strange creature emerged from the bush, it was about the size of a chicken, and it was green with brown-ish stripes.

"What is that?" Princess asked.

"I don't know, Princess" Austin answered.

"Watcha looking at?" Lauren said as she took a sip of her drink.

"We're not sure" Austin said.

"I'm going to tell Chris" Princess declared.

"No, you can't, he won't know either" Austin said.

"Wait a minute, I know this creature" Lauren announced.

"What?!" Princess asked mad and worried at the same time.

"It's from a book I read" Lauren said.

"How did you find the book?" Austin asked.

"I was just wondering through the forest, and someone must've dropped their book, so I decided to start reading it, and it said this thing is a Compsognathus" Lauren said. **(R2)**

"Ok, and what is it? A lizard?" Austin asked as he backed away.

"Hey guys" James greeted.

"Yeah, hi James… we have an issue" Princess said.

"Ok" James said, "What is it?"

"We heard rustling in this bush, and look, this creature emerged from the bush, and do you know what this is?" Austin asked.

"My god, it's…" James paused and started to stare, "It's a dinosaur"

"Campers, please meet me at the big flashing light in the forest, NOW!" Chris announced over the intercom.

As the Silver and the Gold got to the location, Austin tripped over another Compsognathus, and screamed, everybody turned around, but the dinosaur was already gone.

"I saw it… I saw it" Austin said slowly as his shaking body got up and walked toward Princess, but before he could get to her, he fell over.

"Austin? Are you ok?" Princess asked as she ran toward Austin, "Austin wake up, please, Austin?" Princess was now panicking.

"We need a medic" Benjamin said.

"We have one" James announced as Lauren stepped forward, and walked toward Austin, she bent down and said, "He's not dead, he just fainted from too much… panicking" Lauren said as she got Chef to carry Austin to the infirmary.

"Ok, that was… awkward" Chris McLean said.

"Can I go with Chef?" Princess asked Chris.

"Fine, you can go" Chris answered.

"Lauren, you can go too, just in case" Chris said.

"Ok" Lauren nodded.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a black area far far away, was Vince. **(R3)**

"Do you have the Velociraptors?" Vince asked.

"Yes, we do" One of Vince's crew members said.

"Are they being shipped to the island?" asked Vince.

"Yes, tonight, midnight, they'll be put on the island" The Crew member said.

"Perfect" Vince said deeply.

**Intermission Break**

What do you think, interesting first part of Chapter 7?

I added some references, so that's why there's these **(R)**'s at the end of some sentences.

Also, what should Chapter 8's challenge be? Write a review to share what you want.

Do you like my Dinosaur idea?

Do you think Vince is trying to kill the others, or something else?

Well, that's all the questions; please enjoy Part 2 of Chapter 7!

**Intermission Break is completed.**

"Alright" Chris said as he watched Chef carry Austin to the infirmary, then turned to the others and said," Don't worry, Austin's fine."

*Confessional*

Addie- "I hope today's challenge is easy."

Dylan- "Why did Austin just faint like that, he probably saw something."

Avalon-"Please be an easy challenge."

*End Confessional*

"Today's challenge is a friendly game of Laser Tag" Chris said as he ordered an intern to get the laser guns.

"Seriously… I mean, seriously?" Zander asked.

*Confessional*

Chris- "What? I thought Laser Tag would be fun."

*End Confessional*

"Yes Zander, I'm serious" Chris said as he grabbed one of the laser guns, and spoke, "In this game of Laser Tag, you'll use these special laser guns, then, you'll shoot your opponent with the laser color of your choice, the team who shoots every member the other team, wins."

*Confessional*

Benjamin- "This shouldn't be hard at all."

James- "If Vince were here I would non-stop shoot him with my laser! Wait, where is Vince."

Nicole- "I think Chris took this challenge too far, I mean, real lasers, dang."

Dylan- "I believe we're supposed to have triggers on parts of our body, we're supposed to have triggers on our two shoulders, middle of our chest, and in the middle of our back, but Chris decides to use real lasers! With no protection! That's dangerous!"

*End Confessional*

"You may begin" Chris said.

*Confessional*

Dylan- "No! I'm not doing this."

Hunter- "This is going to be fun."

Nicole- "I refuse to do this."

*End Confessional*

The Silver team left as Zack and Hunter argued, over a plan.

"No, my plan is better!" Hunter yelled as Zack shook his head madly, "No! Mine is!" Zack argued back.

"Guys come on you have to-"Chris was cut off, "Mine works better!" Hunter said as his face turned bright red.

"Well, mine is easier!" Zack yelled, as his face was turning bright red.

Chris was getting so mad, and he lost it, "You know what, screw the teams! Every camper for themselves!"

*Confessional*

Nicole- "Great, now we're in danger!"

James- "You can't do that Chris!"

Hunter- "Finally, I've wanted these teams to disband anyways."

Mackenzie- "No!"

Dylan- "You can't flippin' do that in the middle of the dang game!"

Addie- "Great."

Zander- "Great, now time for the merge! Why?"

Taylor- "This means Anthony is mine!"

*End Confessional*

"Now, everyone go find a hiding spot" Chris ordered.

Everyone scattered and left Zack and Hunter still arguing.

"Stop it!" Chris yelled.

Hunter and Zack stopped and they both went different ways.

*Confessional*

Dylan- "I'm going to find the best hiding spot."

Zack- "I will win this challenge, and vote for Hunter."

Hunter- "Not only will I shoot Zack, I will win this challenge."

*End Confessional*

As James was searching for a spot, a person was sitting on a stump, looking at him.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"Someone you'll trust" The man said.

"Huh?" James said confused.

"You need to warn everyone" He said.

"Why?" James asked curious and confused at the same time.

"Because there are creatures on this island" The man replied.

"What creatures?" James asked (AGAIN)

"Dinosaurs" He answered.

"WHAT?" James asked worried and confused.

"You must warn them" The man ordered.

"Hey" Someone said behind James.

James quickly turned around, but it was only Nicole.

"Hi Nicole" James said waving at her.

"I'm not going to shoot, but um, Hunter asked me if you'll vote for Zack tonight" Nicole said.

"I'm in" James nodded.

Meanwhile, Princess was worried about Austin, "Will he wake up?" Princess asked Lauren.

"Not yet, but he will soon" Lauren answered, giving Princess a glass of water.

"Thanks" Princess said, "But, I don't understand why he would just faint like that."

"I'm not sure either Princess, we'll find out eventually" Lauren said, smiling at Princess.

Meanwhile, Andy was still looking for a spot, but was shot by Hunter, who was behind him.

*Confessional*

Andy- "Dangit! I knew I saw someone in the bush while I was walking."

Hunter- "One down and fifteen more to go."

Zack- "I will find Hunter, eventually."

*End Confessional*

Michael had a decent spot, but Dylan managed to get him.

*Confessional*

Dylan- "Booyah!"

Michael- "Ow."

*End Confessional*

Zander and Addie found a spot together, but was ambushed by Zack, but Zander managed to escape.

Mackenzie did something no others did, she went underwater, using some straws from the cafeteria, and she was able to breathe too.

*Confessional*

Mackenzie- "No one will find me here."

*End Confessional*

Sal was hiding under a rock, but Benjamin found him, and tagged him.

Hunter was hiding in Dylan's secret tree-house, and shot Mathew as he walked underneath.

*Confessional*

Mathew- "Ouch!"

Hunter- "Boom!"

Dylan- "I'll hide in my tree-house; no one will know where I went."

*End Confessional*

Just as Dylan got there, he noticed someone was inside.

*Confessional*

Dylan- "How did he- dangit!"

Hunter- "Is that Dylan down there?"

*End Confessional*

Dylan sighed as he walked away.

After an hour passed, there were four campers remaining: Serena, Hunter, Zack and Mackenzie.

*Confessional*

Hunter- "Three easy campers to eliminate, well, maybe not Mackenzie."

Dylan- "Zack asked me to vote for Hunter later, but, Hunter's my friend, so I think I'll vote for Zack instead."

Mackenzie- "I knew no one would find me, ha!"

Serena- "Whoa, Final 4 in this challenge, I'm going to win this!"

*End Confessional*

Just as Serena was to shoot Zack, Mackenzie arrived and shot Zack, but Mackenzie attempted to dodge Serena's laser, but failed.

"Final 2!" Chris announced.

The others were placing bets with Chris.

*Confessional*

Dylan- "I'm most likely going to win this bet."

Avalon- "Go Hunter!"

*End Confessional*

10 minutes passed and Hunter was closing in on Serena.

*Confessional*

Mackenzie- "Come on Hunter, you can do this."

Serena- "I know Hunter is going to win, but, maybe there's a chance I'll win."

Addie and Zander- "We think that Hunter will win."

*End Confessional*

Then, Hunter and Serena were standing across from each other, about 4 cars apart.

"Go Hunter!" Mackenzie cheered.

After a few minutes, Serena and Hunter shot their laser guns at the same time.

Hunter's laser hit Serena 0.5 seconds before Serena's laser hit Hunter, but Hunter was unlucky, he was hit straight in the face.

"Oh my gosh!" Mackenzie screamed.

Everyone was in shock after Hunter was hit in the face.

"Why?" Mackenzie asked worried.

"I didn't mean to" Serena said.

"Say sorry before you are done!" Mackenzie said angrily

"I don't like Hunter, but that was a dark move Serena" Zack said shaking his head.

"Well, looks like you're going home Serena" Nicole said.

"Bye bye" Dylan said.

"Stop it, I'm still here, wait until I've officially have been eliminated" Serena said as she walked away.

Meanwhile, Austin was finally awake, talking to Princess and Lauren.

"Who won?" Austin asked.

"We don't know, we'll find out later tonight" Lauren said.

"Ok" Austin replied.

Princess looked over and saw Chef carrying unconscious Hunter, who had been hit in the face with a laser.

"What happened?" Princess asked worried.

"He got hit in the face… with a laser" Chef answered as he placed Hunter on another bed.

"He was?" Lauren asked, "His face looks fine to me."

"Well, look at this, a burn mark" Chef pointed to a medium sized burn mark.

"That's horrible, who did it?" Lauren asked.

"I think Serena did" Chef said.

Later that evening, some campers were talking about eliminating Serena.

"I think Serena should stay, she didn't mean to hit Hunter" Andy said.

"No, she should go!" Michael argued.

"Yeah, Michael's right, she should go" Zack said.

"I agree" Malorie said.

"Me too" Sal said.

"Then its final, Serena is gone!" Mackenzie announced.

It was now time for the elimination ceremony.

"Alright" Chris said, you've made a decision, tonight's loser is… Serena! It's time to go!"

Serena sighed as she made her way to the Boat of Losers.

Later that night, James was awaiting the arrival of Dawn.

*Confessional*

James- "Where is she?"

*End Confessional*

After fifteen minutes passed, James decided to leave.

*Confessional*

James- "I guess she didn't show up."

*End Confessional*

Meanwhile, Zack was doing something no other camper was, and that was flirting with Nicole.

"Nicole, I love you" Zack said.

"I have a boyfriend" Nicole said. **(R4)**

"He doesn't love you as much as I do" Zack replied.

"Well, he's still my boyfriend" Nicole said starting to get mad.

Zack had thought he was alone with Nicole, but Dylan was spying on them in a tree.

*Confessional*

Dylan- "I know something was up when I saw Zack and Nicole walking together, I must tell James."

*End Confessional*

"James doesn't love you more than I do" Zack said again.

"Stop it" Nicole said angrily.

But it was too late, Zack kissed Nicole.

*Confessional*

Dylan- "That sneaky, greasy son of a b-"

*End Confessional*

"Hey, Dylan" Zander said from outside.

"What?" Dylan asked as he walked out of the confessional outhouse.

"Are you coming to the trailer? Zander asked, "The other guys are watching Sharknado 3." **(R5)**

"Ok" Dylan said as he and Zander made their way to the trailer.

Meanwhile, Vince's plan to put dinosaurs on the island failed, because a crew member programmed them to attack Vince, but Vince escaped, and everyone else died.

"Wow, what an episode, will Dylan tell James about Zack and Nicole, or will he keep it a secret, find out next time on Total Drama Comeback!" Chris said as he signed off the episode.

**Well, Chapter 7, watcha think? Bad? Good? Or Great?**

**Sorry for the long wait, I was extremely busy, then, like last week, I had the Chapter ready to go, but it somehow disappeared from my documents, so this week I decided to rewrite the chapter, and I think the 2****nd**** version of this chapter, was better than the 1****st****.**

**Also, I'm going on vacation for 9 days, I won't be able to write and update TD Comeback, but, after my vacation, I'll get back to work, starting on Chapter 8. Now, the references I've put in this chapter will be answered in the next Chapter's Intermission Break.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed… Oh, one more thing, Should Dylan tell James about Zack and Nicole? Or should Dylan wait? Vote in your review. Anyways, have a great day and see you later.**


	8. Halloween Special

Total Drama Comeback: Halloween Edition: Featuring: FNaF (Five Nights at Freddy's)

**Starring:**

James

Nicole

Princess

Austin

Lauren

Mackenzie

Hunter

Zack

Addie

Zander

Dylan

Karla

**Other people I created:**

Scott

Chelsea

Allison

**And FNaF:**

Nightmare Bonnie

Nightmare Freddy

Freddy Minions

And a few more surprises ;)

**I don't own anything in this story/chapter; I only own my created characters. **

ENJOY!

It was a cold winter evening; James and Nicole were driving to Dylan's cabin for a "Halloween Hang Out". "Do you think I look good in this blue jacket?" Nicole asked, "Of course sweetie" James replied as he stopped the car, they had arrived at Dylan's. Austin and Princess were already there when James opened the door, after he knocked of course, "Sup Austin" James greets as he takes off his jacket, "Nuttin' much, you?" Austin replied. As Austin and James were talking, Nicole and Princess talked about… you guessed it, boys! "So, how's Austin? Nicole asked, "#Great" Princess replied, as she sent out a tweet on Twitter. "How's James?" Princess asked, "Great" Nicole replied, "But I don't know what he's been doing while I'm gone. Like, I've heard him talking to other girls on Skype when I'm in the shower." "Really?" Princess asked, raising an eyebrow, "Seriously?". As Nicole and Princess continued their conversation, Allison arrived, "Hey Alli" Dylan greeted, "Don't freaking call me, Alli" Allison shivered as she said Alli. Some time passed as everyone was having fun and making jokes and laughing, it seemed like a fun night, but when the clock struck 12AM, shit got real.

12AM, 6 hours until dawn **(Get it? the game Until Dawn, for PS4?)**

Karla was walking alone, in the woods. **(My god Karla, you've just disappointed me, and everyone else, she's most likely going to die)**

As she got startled by a deer, she got a text from Dylan. **(Or was it?)**

It read, MEET ME IN THE BASEMENT OF THE CABIN:P

"For what Dylan?" She muttered as she turned around. **(Hehehehehehehehehe ****)**

As she turned around, an animatronic bear took her by her neck and snapped it, before the robot snapped it, she let out a loud scream. (**Told ya Karla, told ya)**

The only ones who heard it were Zack, Hunter and Nicole, the rest were in the cabin. **(Or were they?)**

They raced to where Karla was last standing, and only saw a puddle of blood, "What the hell happened?!" Nicole screamed, "I don't know!" Hunter said.

Zack just stood there, wide eyed, pointing behind Hunter and Nicole, "What?" Nicole asked.

The animatronic bear grabbed Hunter and dragged him away, Zack and Nicole ran for their lives.

They both ran into the cabin and locked the door, "What the hell?" Dylan asked.

1AM, 5 hours until dawn **(Get it now?)**

Everyone was in the basement, other than James and Austin; they went to get more drinks.

"So, Dylan, what's up?" Allison asked/greeted.

"Nothing, just… I wish Karla would comeback. **(See what I did there, comeback, TD Comeback, get it?)**

"Dylan, we have some… bad news, Karla… is… dead" Nicole said, as she started to get tears in her eyes.

2AM, 4 hours until dawn **(GET IT NOW?)**

James was driving as Austin was texting his "friend" Chelsea.

"So, who's hotter, Ariana Grande, Jennifer Lopez, Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, or Beyonce?" James asked.

"That is information I do not want to share" Austin said.

"Ok" James said.

All of a sudden, the car flipped over. "How'd this happen?!" Austin shouted.

"I don't know!" James shouted back.

James then saw an animatronic bunny ripping off Austin's head**.**

3AM, 3 hours until dawn **(GET IT? GET IT?)**

"Where the heck is James and Austin?" Nicole asked.

"Probably still driving" Chelsea said.

Chelsea had arrived around 2:15am, the time Austin's head was torn off.

"Maybe they're dead" Dylan said, "Just like Karla and Hunter."

"They're not dead" Mackenzie said, "They're not."

"Guys, I think I see James" Zack said, pointing toward the window. Nicole and Princess ran to the window, "Oh my god, James!" Nicole yelled as she ran out the door as soon as Scott had arrived.

"The heck" Scott said.

"You okay?" Nicole asked worried.

"I'm fine, I think" James said as he took his hand off his head, revealing a big scar from his right cheek to his forehead.

"I'm going to call Lauren" Chelsea said.

As soon as Chelsea called Lauren, her head was ripped off by the animatronic bunny.

Princess let out a loud scream as she was being dragged away by the animatronic bear.

Everyone else ran safely into the cabin.

4AM, 2 hours until dawn **(PLEASE, DO U GET IT?)**

"How could this happen?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know, we'll find out soon" Nicole says.

"I'm going to the kitchen" Scott said.

"Don't!" James says.

It was too late; Scott had already left the room.

As Scott makes his way to the kitchen, he hears breathing behind him, "James, if you're trying to scare me, it's not working" Scott says as he turns around. The animatronic bunny was there, with blood dripping from its mouth and teeth. "Nice bunny" Scott says as he runs away to the kitchen and locks the door.

Then he quickly hides in a closet. He can see the animatronic bear and bunny peeking through the small circular window, breathing on it, creating a steamy cover, he couldn't see the robots anymore, but the door opened. It reminded him of the Velociraptor scene is Jurassic Park I, where the raptors did this exact thing.

"Scott!?" James shouts.

"Scott!?" Nicole shouts.

Everyone then remains in the basement as Lauren arrives.

"Hey" Lauren says.

"Hey" Dylan says back.

"Is James okay? Where's Chelsea?" Lauren asks.

"James is fine, but Chelsea… is dead" Mackenzie says.

"My gosh, what happened to her!?" Lauren asks.

"Her head was snapped off" Dylan said.

The door suddenly knocked, "Who's here?" Dylan asks.

"I'll get it" Nicole says.

As Nicole opens the door, Scott manages to escape the robots and make his way to the living room.

"Hey look who it is, the lovebirds" Dylan says as Addie and Zander walk in.

5AM, 1 hour until dawn **(GET IT? GET IT? PLEASE, DO U GET IT?)**

Dylan, Addie and Zander were building a fire in the fireplace, as James and Nicole were making out.

"Look at the lovebirds 2.0" Dylan whispered.

"Shut up, they're enjoying what is called life" Addie whispers back.

"Haha, very funny" Dylan whispers sarcastically

"A life you don't have" Addie whispers back. **(GET REKT DYLAN!)**

"Ooooooh, get rekt Dylan!" Zander shouts.

"Huh?" James says.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Nicole asks worried.

"What? The sound of Dylan getting rekt!" Zander shouts.

"No! Listen" Nicole says.

It was kind of like a banging sound, only it was on wood. The material the cabin was made of.

"What the hell?" James asks.

All of a sudden, the cabin set fire.

"Holy shit!" Dylan shouts as the group runs upstairs to find themselves trapped by fire.

On the other side of the fire, were the two robots, the bear and the bunny.

Behind them was a robot fox.

The fox pushed Mackenzie right into the fire, instantly killing her.

"Mackenzie!" Nicole shouted.

Then James pushed the fox down the stairs, and then Dylan opened the window, then the group ran outside.

As they ran outside, Freddy Minions basically tackled Lauren, "We can't stop, sorry Lauren!" James yelled.

As Lauren was being eaten by the Freddy Minions, the robot bear was in front of them, but unfortunately, Addie ran right into the robot, ripping her head off.

But one person remained in the cabin… Zack.

But he didn't last long, as he ran outside; the robot bunny tackled him, crushing him on impact.

Scott was then tackled by the robot bear, killing him instantly.

"Scott!" Nicole shouts.

"Don't go back, get to my truck!" Allison shouts.

6AM, dawn **(Please, DO U GET IT?)**

But sadly, Zander got dragged away by the robot bunny, back to the cabin, screaming for help.

"Drive!" Dylan yelled.

Allison, Dylan, Nicole and James made it until dawn.

**What did you think? Good or Bad? Sorry the 6AM part is super short, I couldn't think of anything else. So anyways, hope you enjoyed my Halloween Special of TD Comeback, Chapter 8 will be released in November :P Have a great weekend and see you later!**


End file.
